A Platypus and a dad
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Perry is hit by a memory-inator made by Dr.D. He then finds memories of a life he had before a terribal accident. He is Phineas Flyne, former detective, and Candace and Phinea's biological father. Ch7: Candace is now training, but something happens.
1. memoryinator

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**This idea is not originally mine.**

Another summer day, another battle for Perry the platypus. Dr.D had created a memory-inator so he could remember everything, which wasn't really that bad, but he wanted to remember where one of his more dangerous inventions where and he forgot were he put it. So he was sent to stop him as always.

This time though something happened. As he was trying to destroy the inator, Dr.D said "No, you will not win Perry the platypus!" he then pressed a button he had hid under his cote and the inator activated, it moved it's pointy edge at Perry, Doof was aiming for himself but forgot about the obstacle, and he was hit.

"I win-Ugh!" Dr. D had bean just knocked out by pinky the Chihuahua. Pinky came up to Perry and found that he was unconscious. He called for back up and the medical team.

**Meanwhile, inside Perry's mind**.

A man sat at a detective's desk, waiting for someone to call or come in for help. He was light skinned, his head was round but his nose was pointy, his hair was a light green, and finely he wore a fedora, with a detective jacket.

The phone rang and he picked it up. He said "Hello, this is Phineas Flyne's detective agency." "Hi sweaty it's Linda." the man then said "Hi sweaty, how are you, Candace and the soon to be born baby?" Linda said "We're all fine. When will you be home?"

Phineas said "If I don't get a case in soon then in half an hour." suddenly the door opened and a man with black hair and an eye patch came in. Phineas said "Sorry sweaty but it looks like I'll be home late." "I'll save you some dinner." "Thanks bye." he hung up and looked at the black haired man.

He asked "So what can I do for you sir?" The man then said as he pointed some strange device at him and said "Just a present from Dr.O." Phineas gasped and tried to move, but it was to late, he was shot.

The man cackled as he saw smoke come from out off the detectives chair and left. What he didn't know was that in the chair, hidden from the desk, was an egg.

Some time later, Major Monogram came in, he had dark hair back then. He had received information about someone going to attack the detective here. He didn't see him, and thought that he had gone home. He was about to leave, when he heard a cracking sound. He went to the chair, and gasped as he saw a baby platypus hatching. It gave off a small 'grrr.'

The Major smiled, but then found the clothes of the detective on the ground. He then said "I'm to late, and now his poor little, duck, beaver thing is orphaned. I'll take you in little guy." He saw a picture of a family on the desk and said "I'll train you to protect the mans family, when your old enough." so with that Perry was taken to be trained.

Perry did not remember his past so the major told him he was the pet of a dead detective and they where going to put him in the mans family as a way to protect the family in case Dr.O ever came after them. They sent Perry to be adopted by the family some years later, and we all know how that went.

**Next time Perry wakes up and remembers his past. How will he deal with this. I need some ideas and at least one review before I make another.**


	2. waking up

Perry awoke in the OWCA medbay. Major Monogram was there as he said "Your awake. Good. We're glad your fine agent P. Agent Pinky had finished his assignment early and we decided to send him over to help you, just to spice things up a bi. Thank God we did or you would of bean a goner."

Perry sat up shakily. His eyes where sad. He looked to Monogram. He noticed the looked and said "What's wrong agent P?" Perry got a pen and pencil and wrote down what he knew.

Monogram read it and was silent for a while. He looked at him and said "I'm sorry agent P. I'm at least glad you got to see be with your family and see your kids grow." Perry smiled at that and nodded. He then wrote something down. Monogram read it and said "You want one of your family members to know about this. It goes against regulation, but we can make an exception for you, but only one, so chose wisely."

Perry thought for a bit. Linda had a new life with a new husband, that hurt him. He was not mad at Lawrence Fletcher at all, he made his wife happy, now that he couldn't do it. What hurt was that Linda had moved on and he would never hold her again. She was not the right one to tell.

The boys where too young right now, it be to dangerous for them. Then there was Candace. His little girl. He never knew why he would go to her room sometimes, but know he knew why. He use to do that when she was scared at night.

She was the right one. Now one would believe her since no one believed what she said about her brothers. He didn't like that, his poor little girl. She was just like him, a detective. He was so proud of her. He knew Phineas and Ferb could take car of each other. Strange, Ferb felt like a second son to him. He was glad he felt that way.

He looked up to Monogram and gave him the answer on a piece of paper. He looked at it and said "It think it's the right choice. You can tell the boy's when their older. They'll be safer by then." Perry smiled and nodded.

He then went back home.

**I want at least two reviews before the next one. I also need some ideas to spice up the story. Should Candace be part of Perry's team, or just help sometimes. How should he react about Jeremy with his little girl, and I need fluff daddy daughter moments for the two.**


	3. telling candace

Perry got home and turned into his pet mode. He walked in the house and Phineas said "Oh there you are Perry." he just gave a small 'grrr.' But he thought, he's just like me when I was a kid, Linda and Lawrence did a good job.

He walked up the stairs and came to Candace's room. She was on her bed moping about how she didn't bust her brothers. He thought it was okay she didn't get them, they did a lot of things that helped a lot of people. Either way he came in and went up to her. He 'grrr' and she looked down to see him. She said "I thought I told the boy's to keep you out of my room!" Perry looked around, then got on two legs and closed the door to the room.

He turned to Candace to see her mouth open. Perry then put his hat on. He got a note book and pen form her desk and wrote down "We need to talk." Candace screamed and everyone come in, she pointed at Perry, but he was in pet mode.

The parents just left, and the boys fallowed after a shrug. Once the door was closed he got up again and wrote down "Candace pleas calm down?" Candace did as she was told, remembering that she had seen this before, when she thought she went crazy in the woods.

She then said "So what I saw in the woods was real?" Perry nodded. She then asked "Why are you telling me?" Perry sighed, he sat next to her on the bed and wrote down "I'm your father." Candace's eye's popped and she said "But you're a platypus!" He then wrote down his story. She read through it. She become silent and her face was unreadable. Perry become sad, maybe this was to much for her.

She then looked at him and suddenly, she hugged him, he was surprised at this. She started to shake and cry. Now he felt bad, he had made her sad, maybe it was a bad idea to tell her. But then she said "Daddy, it really is you, you always loved to wear a fedora." his fears where gone with that, and he hugged her back, just enjoying this time with his little girl, she had grown so much.

**Okay a fluffy moment. I want at least three review before the next one, I also want some fluffy ideas for the two. **


	4. Memory

Perry and Candace where now in his secret layer. Candace had met Monogram and Carl. Carl was excited to meet a teenage girl but Perry growled at him to back off, sending the boy running.

They where just looking around now and Candace said "Wow daddy. This is so cool. I can't believe you're a secret agent." Perry smiled, then asked her to come to him with his hand. She came up to him and he wrote down "Candace, I want you to stop busting the boys." she asked "Why?" he then said "They can take care of themselves, I've seen it. Sometimes their devices help me stop my nemesis."

Candace thought of this for a bit, he sighed and said "Okay, but only because they don't get hurt and they do help you." Major Monogram then came up on the screen and said "There's one more thing we have to do." "What's that?" asked the girl. Then a flash came and Candace remembered the 2nd diminution adventure. She gasped for a bit, but then calmed down. She understood.

Then she hade a thought and said "Hey if you can do all of this stuff that people can do, then how come you can't talk?" That struck Perry. He didn't know. He tried to speak but just 'Grrr' came out. Candace thought and said "Okay lets work with that, say 'great.'" Perry struggled with it but managed to say 'Grrraae'. They stared at each other and she said "Okay that's something, we can work on it." Perry smiled. He couldn't wait to communicate again.

So for the rest of the night the two began to help Perry speak again.

**I want three review pleas, before the next one, and I need fluff moments people, pleas.**


	5. New life

It was the next day and Perry awoke to be on Candace's bed. He yawned and went down stairs to eat. Candace woke up shortly and said "Daddy? Daddy, where are you?" she went down stares and screamed. Phineas was giving Perry his usual worms and larva for breakfast. Phineas looked up at her and said "Hi Candace, what's wrong?"

Candace swooped up Perry and said "What's wrong is that you are feeding him that discussing Platypus food. I'm going to make him a real breakfast." she put him on a chair on the table and got to work. Phineas looked at Ferb and he just shrugged 'I don't know.'

When she was done she served the plate on the table in front of Perry saying "Here you go. Hams, eggs and a cheese cream bagel. I remembered your favorite." Perry gave a small thankful look and then started to eat.

Linda came in and said "What is Perry doing on the table?" Phineas said "Candace made him breakfast." Linda looked at her and said "Candace?" the said girl said "He is part of the family, he should get to act like it." Linda then said "I'm glad your starting to like Perry more, but this is a bit much." She took Perry off the table and then said "Now clean this up." Candace sighed and did as told.

After breakfast she and Perry went back to her room and talked. Perry wrote "You have to let them treat me like a pet. It's my cover." she replied with "I can't stand to see you being treated like that daddy. You're a person too, well sort of." Perry smiled and wrote "It's okay, I'm use to it by now. But that was sweet of you. Just only do it when no one is looking." Candace smiled and hugged him as she said "Okay."

They both then went down stared to watch some T.V. Perry put on his soap opera and Candace liked them. They watched it for a while, until Phineas came in with Ferb and a book said "Hey Candace, what do you know about our dad?" Candace gave a quick glance at Perry and then said "What for?" he then said as he opened the book "I found a picture of him. Mom told me he died before I was born. She said the only thing they found was his cloths."

Perry and Candace gave each other a look and Perry just smiled in a way saying 'Tell him about my old self.' Candace smiled and said "Well he was nice. He was a detective, and he loved justice. He tried so hard to do what was right. God just gave him that passion." Perry smiled at that and sat between his children as they talked.

**Need ideas pleas.**


	6. Daddy's song

After Candace had talked with the boy's, they left to work on something for the day. Candace wanted to bust them but Perry put a paw on her hand. She looked at him and sighed, "Fine. But what alls can we do?" Perry thought for a bit and then tried to speak "Grrrooo, Groooouuu." It took her a bit but she understood, they could 'go out' and have fun.

Candace picked him up and put him in her bike's basket. And they rode off to the park. Once they got there they just rode around for a bit, Perry liked feeling the wind in his fur.

They then settled on a bench. They just sat there as Candace patted his head, he purred at that and she giggled. Suddenly his watch went off. He and Candace looked at it to see Monogram.

"Hello agent P. We need you to go check on Doofinzshmerts, he should be in the park. Go get him." Perry saluted. He jumped off the bench and Candace fallowed him in to the woods and put on his hat. Candace then said "Do you have to? We where just having fun." he nodded. Candace then said "Can't I go?" he shook his head no.

She glared and said "Fine, go!" Perry was hurt, but he had to go, he make up with her later.

Candace walked along the park steaming and mumbling angrily saying "I hate daddy's job. If it wasn't for his job he still be with us." she came to a bridge over a river and looked at her reflection, her face calmed down and became sad as she said "Though he did do it to protect us."

(Okay I'm about to use 'little brothers', but a bit different.)

_Daddy_

She started to have flash backs.

_I remember when you disappeared._

An officer came to her house and said her daddy was gone.

_Then came another, daddy of our own._

Then she remembered Lawrence becoming part of the family.

_Even when you came home late_

She remembered staying up late just to see him and tackle him with a hug.

_You will always be may daddy._

She remembered going to the park and eating ice cream with him.

_Cause we share DNA, you're a man and your married my mom._

She remembered playing soccer with him, riding on his back, and him kissing her mom as she gagged.

_Even when you're not letting me com along, you will always be my_

Now she thought about him not letting her come with him, but it was a dangerous job.

_Daddy_

She remembered her dad arresting many bad guys.

_Cause we share DNA, you're a man and your married to my mom_

She remembered making cookies with him that came out bad, playing checkers, and going to work with him to see his office.

_Daddy_

They would dance together.

_Daddy_

And he would comfort her during a bad dream.

_Daddy….._

She came out of her day dream and found Stacy next to her and said "Stacy what are you doing here?" she was holding a guitar and said "I was working on a song for my dads birthday." Candace then said "Never mind, but thanks for the song. It helped me out." Candace rushed off.

Stacy just looked on confused and said "Your welcome."

With Perry. He had just found Dr.D, and he had another inator with him. He tried to sneak up but got trapped in a glass cage. Doof looked around and said "Oh Perry the platypus, how unexpected, I thought you where going to be our for a while. Will at least we can move on with work."

He came to his inator and said "I present to you, the rainy day inator! It will make everyone's happy day in the park go bad. You see Perry the platypus, when I was young, all I wanted to do was go to the park with my father."

That made Perry cringe, thinking of Candace. Doof then continued with "But every time we went he had work, or it would rain. Now I will make the whole tri state area feel the same!"

This really hurt Perry, would Candace come out like this because he was always busy, he could only imagine her in a lab cote and laughing evily. He shook it out of his head. Doof was doing the music number now and he had to escape, stop him, and get back to Candace, before it was too late.

Candace was sad for getting mad at her daddy. He did have a job to do, and he did it for them. So she decided to make him a present. She remembered that strangely he liked flowers with his lunch. She went to go picks some near some bushes, but heard singing and gasped at what she saw.

Perry was in a glass cage being force to watch a horrible music number. Once it was done the guy in the lab cote said "Now to make it rain on everyone's day. But first." he came up to Perry and stumped on his tail and said "Ha! Thought you get away during my musical number. Will you just become to predictable."

Candace glared. She was mad. she said "No one hurts my daddy." she then got out of the bushes as came behind Doof as he kept laughing, but it was cut short as he was hit with a red purse. Heinz looked up and said "Hey aren't you his secret suit." Candace whacked him again and he was knocked out.

Perry escaped and destroyed the inator. He then grabbed Candace's hand and they fleeted.

Once home, Candace was bandaging Perry's tale as she said "I can't believe he did this to you." Perry just shrugged and then wrote "How did you know I was in trouble?" she then said sadly "I felt sorry for being mad at you so a went to get some flowers for your lunch, you always liked eating lunch with flowers." Perry hugged her and said "Grrriii grrrllorrrv grrow." Candace then said "I love you too." and hugged him.

Now Perry knew he would never have to worry about Candace becoming like Doof. He cringed at that.

**More Ideas pleas.**


	7. The family busness

The next day Perry woke up. He had had a couple of speech lessons from Candace the other day after the battle with Dr.D. He was getting pretty good, but still needed to write out his messages.

He had slept with the boys this time. But he woke up early and went to Candace's room. She was already up and doing her hair.

He closed the door and came up to her. She looked down and said "Hey daddy." Perry then began to write down about the time they switched minds. Candace then said "Wo that must of bean weird." he nodded in agreement.

He then wrote down "Now that Dr.D knows about you I'll have to teach you self defense." "Cool." she said as she got up. They then went down stairs.

Since she was the only one up she sneaked him some breakfast. They then went down to his layer.

Perry went over regulations and such with her, it bored her but she listened. Once they had digested breakfast he started teaching her how to fight. He was proud to find she was quit good, especially with her purse. But there was much to learn.

He taught her to move in secretly, dodge things, and back flip and stuff. He then wrote down "We are going to the OWCA for training." she squealed, but wrote her mom a letter saying she was out with Perry.

So they went to the OWCA. Candace met many of the other animal agents and they where all pleased to meat her.

Then she saw someone she recognized "Pinky?" the little dog shook and tried to hide a trash can, but Perry explained and he came out to greet her. She then said "Don't worry, I won't tell Isabella." he tilted his hat at her.

So Monogram and Carl, who did not flirt with her because Perry gave him a vicious growl, started training her.

The training went on for some days, and Perry did have to leave for missions, but Candace understood, and Monogram treated her like his own daughter, if he had one.

One day Perry was taking a while to come back. Everyone was getting worried, especially Candace.

Then they got a message from Dr.D. It said "I have finely captured Perry the platypus. He will be disposed of if you do not surrender the OWCA to me, so I may use your animal agents to rule the Tri state area!"

They all gasped at that.

Doof then said "You all have until midnight." and he signed off.

Major Monogram said "This is horrible, we'll have to get every agent to stop him." "No." they turned to Candace.

Carl said "What do you mean?" Candace glared and said "If any ones going to get my daddy back, it's me." she pointed a thumb to herself.

Monogram then said "I was hoping you say that." he then pressed a button and behind her, smoke came out of a tube. She gasped at what she saw when it cleared.

It was a suite, a brown and black suit. It had a small cut at the waist trench cote. Black tight pants, brown boots, and some black fingerless gloves.

Finally, there was a fedora on the top. Candace eyes watered and the Major said "Your father modified his old detective suite into a secret agent suit, just for you."

Candace grabbed the suite and put it on. Once she had it on she said as she brought out a steal pole "Doofinzshmerts is going down."

**To be continued!**


End file.
